


A Study of Human Mating Rituals

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Body Horror, Comment Fic, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hate Sex, Porn Without Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At least the extra-dimensional beings provided them with a nice carpet to lie on.





	A Study of Human Mating Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a thread on fail_fandomanon
> 
> <https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/307143.html?thread=1748249543#cmt1748249543>

There are exactly 114 pairs of eyes on her. 111 of those pairs of eyes belong to the small, most likely juvenile extra-dimensional beings – the students in this bizarre mockery of a biology class – clutching pencils and notepads in their tendrils as they gawk from behind invisible, impenetrable walls. 2 of those pairs belong to the 2 beings standing at the back, towering over all the others. Aside from the size difference, they appear to be of the same species as the rest. She thinks it is logical to assume that they are the instructors. The 114th pair of eyes belongs to the person she has pinned to the soft, carpeted floor: her arch-nemesis, unmasked, half-naked, and glaring at her murderously. She wonders how many times in the past this same exact glare has been aimed at her, concealed by metal.

"This is entirely your fault, Richards."

Doctor Doom's sharp, steely tone cuts straight through Ms. Fantastic's thoughts, snapping her back into the present.

She frowns. "If you had just let me finish fixing the teleportation device-" 

"Do not attempt to shift the blame for your folly onto Doom. The device would have continued to malfunction with or without your interference."

"You can't be sure of that. Look, let's just get this over with, okay?" 

Before Doom can protest, she yanks down her green silk undergarments and dives between her legs, flicking her tongue against Doom’s clit. The reaction is instantaneous. Doom claps her hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp, and her thighs clamp tight around Ms. Fantastic's head, squeezing hard enough to deform its shape slightly. Ah, the perks of being stretchy.

She's never done this before, and she's not quite sure what she's doing, but she must be doing something right, because with each swipe of her tongue she can feel Doom getting hotter and wetter; can feel those strong, muscular legs trembling around her squashed head and can hear her enemy's panting growing heavier. Doom grabs a fistful of Ms. Fantastic's hair and tugs roughly. The sting of having her scalp yanked at does not distract her from the task at hand. She continues diligently mapping out Doom's cunt with her tongue, doing her best to ignore the throbbing between her own legs – Doom's whimpers are affecting her more than she cares to admit.

Taking advantage of her unique physiology can't hurt, can it? She elongates her tongue, allowing it to coil inside Doom like a snake, stroking every inch of her it can possibly reach. Apparently, that was the correct course of action; Doom cries out and spasms around her tongue, fingers digging deep into the top of her head. Her face is suddenly uncomfortably damp.

Ms. Fantastic's head pops right back into its original form after she withdraws it from Doom's crotch. Remarkably, Doom is still glaring at her, albeit with much redder cheeks than earlier.

"You're a squirter," she comments matter-of-factly.

"Shut up, Richards," Doom snarls, grabbing her by the back of her neck and pulling her down for a kiss.


End file.
